And miles to go before I sleep
by Number915
Summary: When Christine Chapel is assinged to the Enterprise, she had no idea what she had signed up for. An eccentric Doctor, A womanizing Captain, and an emotional Vulcan...what more could she ask for. Post-Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**FYI: Okay so i've decieded to use this Alt. Universe to my advantage. As a result of the distruction of the USS Kelvin, Christines parents didn't meet at the same point in time as they did in the original universe, making Christine younger than Bones, Kirk and Spock in the alt. uni. Make sense?**

Chapter 1

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my Sick Bay?" Was the first greeting she had gotten sense she had stepped on the starship. She turned around to see a scruffy, handsome yet irritated man walking toward her from the bay doors.

"You must be Doctor McCoy! I'm Christine Chapel," She said thinking he would recognize her name. When he just stared at her with annoyance she continued, thoroughly embarrassed. "Nurse Christine Chapel." Still nothing from the man standing in front of her. "No one told you I was coming?"

"That would be a no but let's face it, it is Jim were talking about here." Doctor McCoy said about his best friend. "He can Captain a starship like it's nobody's business however he is a forgetful son of a bitch." He looked at the younger girl and noticed her eye brows raise. "Pardon my French. It's been a long day. I'm McCoy. Leonard McCoy. You can call me Doctor McCoy." It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic with his southern drawl.

"Oh my god, you don't know." She breathed mostly to herself but loud enough that McCoy heard and gave her a look that said he wasn't going to let her leave until she explained herself. "Well, since you were not aware of my coming here then you don't know why I'm here."

"Look kid, get to the point. It's been one hell of a day. Dammit I'm a Doctor, not a mind reader." He walked past Nurse Chapel and sat down his PADD on his desk.

"Okay, umm. I don't like being the one that has to tell you this but, Nurse Cleopatra…"

"Where the hell is she? I want to know how her husband is doing." McCoy said sitting down at his desk.

"Dead…umm, both of them. I don't know the details but they sent me as her replacement." McCoy froze at the sound of the news that he had lost his best Nurse and a decent friend. He looked up at the replacement and only just realized how young she looked.

"You…are the replacement of the best nurse in Starfleet?" His voice reeked of brutal honesty.

"I…umm." She couldn't seem to be able to form words. She looked down at herself as if she was going to find an explanation to his question. She suddenly was very aware that she was still in her civilian clothes, which always made her appear younger than she really was. It wasn't her fault she hasn't grown out of the graphic tee, torn jeans, and converse faze.

"How old are you? Cause the last thing I need to deal with is my head nurse going through puberty while were under attack."

"Look I didn't ask to be assigned here." She said getting defensive. "Cleo was a good friend of mine as well. She taught me most of what I know and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't judge me so quickly. And to answer your question I'm 22, puberty is a thing of the past."

"You do not touch. Anything!" He said standing up from his desk and walking around to stand in front of Chapel. "I'm returning you in the morning. I don't need a kid as my head nurse."

"With all due respect Doctor I'm not a television. I can't simply be returned." She spat.

"Not if I can help it." He replied with a cock ass smile on his face.

"I've been assigned to this vessel and unless you come to terms with it soon, it is going to be a very long three years."

"Listen little girl…" Just as McCoy was about to tear her a new one the ship jerked violently sending McCoy and Chapel to the floor. Sirens were heard coming from a distance, then red lights and sirens went off in the bay. "Are you okay?" McCoy yelled. She only had time to nod her head because before she could make a sound the bay doors whooshed open to chaos, the healthy assisting the injured into the sick bay. "Shit!" McCoy jumped off the floor and started assisting the injured to beds and barking orders to his staff at the same time.

Overwelmed by the sudden change, Christine Chapel stood up slowly and started breathing rather quickly. "Oh my god." She breathed taking in the chaos around her. It had happened so fast. McCoy looked at her from over a patient he was currently attending.

"Well are you going to help or just stand there?" He yelled

"What?! I thought you said don't touch anything?" She screamed over the sirens but didn't wait for a response. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and got to work on the closest person to her. Three people later she was wrist deep in red and walked up to a man who she thought was arguing with himself. As she approached she noticed a short goblin looking creature on the other side of the bed.

"I'm really okay!" the man yelled at the creature with a thick accent. "I don't need to be here. I've gotten a small bump on me head. I shouldn't be here…well maybe I could stay for a few moments." The man had a sudden change of heart when Nurse Chapel walked up to aid him.

"I'm gonna need you to lay back." She said with a big smile as she held the scanner by his right temple. The sound of the bay doors whooshed open and Chapel internally scolded hoping there wasn't any more injured. She turned her head to see the Captain, Jim Kirk, and a tall Vulcan whom she had never met enter the bay.

"Jim! What the hell happened?" McCoy yelled over the sirens.

"There was an explosion in engineering." Jim said not giving McCoy his entire attention. He was looking from bed to bed. "At the end." McCoy instructed him knowing exactly who he was looking for.

"Hey Scotty what's the…Christine!" He said frozen in his tracks at the foot of the bed. The Vulcan nearly collided with him.

"Jim!" She replied still scanning Scotty.

"I didn't know you were supposed to be here today!" Jim said trying to hide the fact that he made a mistake.

"Funny, neither did Doctor McCoy." She said irritation.

"No offense miss," The man called Scotty said, gently moving her arm away from his temple. "but Captain I really should be gettin' back to engineering!" he continued, sitting up from the bed.

"Scotty what exactly happened?"

"I don't know sir! I didn't have enough time to assess the damage before I was drug here by my number two!" He said pointing to the green goblin-esq creature.

"Nurse Chapel is he fit for duty?" Jim asked

"Yes," she replied but pointed a finger at the Scotsman after removing her blood stained gloves, "But you are to report back here when you are done so we can close that up."

"Are you going to be here?" Scotty smiled.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my friend." She gave the man a slap on the back and moved onto the next bed. She pulled a clean pair of gloves on and got to work. Jim followed behind her as well as the Vulcan, who was starting to give her the creeps. She held the scanner up to the injured man's head but it started to malfunction.

"Chris, I'm sorry I forgot you were coming. I've been so caught up with work I…" Jim was cut off by a loud swear coming from the short Nurse. She shook the scanner several times to no avail. The Vulcan tilted his head seeming to be intrigued by her frustration.

"Now is not the time Jim!" She yelled and shook the scanner one last time. "Hold this." She said as she shoved the scanner and the PADD at the Vulcan and pulled an old school stethoscope out of the cabinet. She held the chest piece over the man's heart and moved it several places before calling out, "Doctor! He's going to crash!"

McCoy came bustling up and looked over the stats on the flat screen very quickly. "No he's not his vitals are decent. Why aren't you using a scanner?" He said eyeing up the instrument.

"Doctor his heart is palpitating he's going to cr…"Chapel was cut off by the sound of the monitor signaling the man's lack of vitals. "Shit!" McCoy yelled and started to cut the man's uniform down the middle while Christine pulled out the defibrillator. "Clear!" she yelled and shocked the man. Two small beeps emitted from the machine followed by the constant beep that hung heavy in the room. "Clear!" She yelled again. But she was interrupted before she could shock the man.

"You are wasting time and energy continuing your current task." The Vulcan said in an even apathetic tone.

"Please do not instruct me on how to do my job." She eyed the Vulcan before yelling. "Clear!" She shocked the man and received the same reply as her first attempt. "Once more." The sound of the defibrillator charging always gave Christine chills. She did not like that sound. The Vulcan didn't help.

"Nurse, he is clearly not responding. To continue to shock him is illogical."

"Someone get him out of here!" Christine yelled locking eyes with the Vulcan. He simply tilted his head, handed Kirk the scanner and walked toward the bay doors. "Clear!" she yelled before sending a shock of electricity to the man, this time the man's vitals stayed constant. Relief erupted across her body. She looked toward the Medical Bay doors to see the Vulcan looking back with the most curiosity on his face. They locked eyes for a moment before he exited the bay. "Pointy eared son-of-a-bitch."

"That's it!" McCoy yelled from the other side of the bed. "I think I like you! You can call me Bones." She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the complicated Doctor, she gave him a nervous smile and headed toward he next injured patient.

--

Three hours had passed since the explosion and the medical bay was quiet once more, save for the soft beep of the machines of the few patients that needed to stay overnight for examinations. Christine Chapel stood in the middle of the room and made a complete 360 degree turn to take in the damage done to the bay. Blood littered the floor, as well as her still gloved hands. She leaned her back against the closest unoccupied bed and allowed herself to collapse down to a sitting position on the floor. Looking down at her feet she realized the color of her hands matched the color of her red Converse All Stars. The similarity made her skin crawl, she took off the gloves and threw them in the middle of the room. Bones walked by nearly missing the gloves and saw the girl sitting alone. "Was this your first ER?" He asked. She just nodded, she looked up at him with a nervous smile. He noticed her face was a bit puffy and her eyes were watery. "Aww hell kid." He said before sitting next to her.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." She said after he sat down.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" She laughed a silent laugh. Bones knew it wasn't faked. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up and fed."

"No thanks, I don't have much of an appetite. I'm just going to shower and get some sleep." She said pushing herself to a standing position.

"Are you sure?" He said standing himself. She nodded and headed towards the bay doors when McCoy called her. "You would have made Cleo proud today." She made a tilted her head to side trying to hold back tears. Her bottom lip started to quiver. Not being able to find words she just nodded and exited the medical bay. "Janitorial to Medical Bay." Bones said into his communicator before calling it a night.

**Authors note: Yes? No? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to stay confined by her quarters, Christine Chapel sat in the Observatory Bay at a table near the large window overlooking space. Three empty glasses littered her table and a glass half full of bronze liquid sat in front of her. Doctor McCoy was sweet to offer her company but after a shift like that all she wanted was solitude, peace, quiet and alcohol. Trying to feel the benefits of the consumed alcohol she gazed absently out into space trying to clear the clutter from her mind, letting the alcohol wash away her tension. She pushed a strand of damp hair out of her face and raised the glass to her lips taking a healthy swig. She was just about to take another when she heard a voice from behind her, "I should have known you'd find this place sooner rather than later." Chris turned her head around to see a man walking toward her.

"I should have known you'd find me sooner rather than later." She smiled as Jim Kirk walked up to the table.

"Bones said you should be in your quarters but obviously your not." He said as he gestured to the empty side of the u shaped both.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit claustrophobic." She said as he took the seat.

"Well if there is any place on this ship to feel less claustrophobic it's here." He laughed looking out at the window at the black nothingness that seemed to go on forever. Just as Jim took his seat the waitress walked over to clear the table of the empty glasses. Christine quickly drained what was left in her current drink. "Another," she asked the waitress holding up her the empty glass allowing the girl to take it.

"Of course, and for you Captain?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have what she's having." He said. The waitress walked away to fetch the drinks and Jim locked eyes with the younger girl on the other side of the table. No one could deny the fact that Christine wore all her emotions in her emerald eyes. And right now they were telling Jim she was conflicted. "I'm sorry I forgot you were coming today."

"Don't sweat it. You're the Captain of the Enterprise. I doubt I'm the first and last thing you're going to forget!"

"You're not a thing Christine."

"Seriously Jim, it's okay."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll be fine." Jim gave her the 'bitch please' look and she gave in. "Fine, It just sucks that I had to be elbows deep in blood to be taken seriously by what's his name...Bone Head." She said as the waitress came back with the drinks. "That was fast!" She stated when the girl left.

"I am the captain!" Jim said as if it were the most obvious answer, because it was. Christine chuckled. "I guess Bones can be bone headed sometimes but don't let him get to you. He's a good guy and one of my closest friends."

"Yeah speaking of close," she said sitting down her drink, "your first officers a dick." Jim couldn't hold back the laughter even if he wanted to.

"Well, tell me how you really feel." Jim said sarcastically at Christine's rather blunt statement.

"It may be the alcohol talking but I'm serious." She retorted, her eyes wide.

"He's a Vulcan," Jim defended his first officer.

"Like that's an excuse." She said slurring her words slightly, starting to feel the effects of inebriation coming on.

"Give him a break. Look I will personally guarantee that they'll both, Spock and Bones, grow on you by the end of this mission." He said then tilted his own glass to his lips. Christine just took a deep breathe and returned her gaze back to the window. "How have you been?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him. He always felt awkward around her but enjoyed her presence.

"Better than what's to be expected, according to my mother." She said giving him a slight smile with amusement in her eyes. "I'm doing fine." She genuinely smiled and nodded her head.

"What have you been up to? It's been what…2 years?"

"You know, work, school, work, staying away from dark alleys, the usual."

"Aw Crap! I should have known." Came an annoyed voice behind them. They both turned around as Leonard McCoy walked around the table. "Jim doesn't let any new female go to bed alone on their first day."

"Really?" she said curiously, switching her glance from Bones to Jim. "That's disgusting." She said tilting her drink toward Jim so there was no mistake who she was directing the comment toward. Her words slurred slightly, the effects of the alcohol.

"Trust me Bones; I wouldn't touch this one with a ten foot poll." He said smirking. "She's nothing but trouble." He added causing her beverage to nearly escape through her nose.

"Speak for yourself _Captain_." She managed between coughs.

"Speaking of Captain I need to get back to the bridge before turning in for the night. See you two tomorrow." Jim drained his glass, hopped up from his seat and on the way passed threw a wink at Bones.

"Bye." Christine said as Jim left the table. Bones stayed standing next to where Jim was sitting. "Are you going to sit down or do you prefer to look like an ass?"

With a small eye roll he sat down across from his new head nurse. He looked annoyed, but she had a feeling she was going to have to get used to that.

"It's really not…" She began to explain the situation but was cut off.

"…any of my business." He sputtered cutting her off. The waitress walked over with a tall glass swirled with orange and red liquids.

"Good evening Doctor, the usual." She said and left the table, but not for the last time.

"The usual?" Christine asked with a smirk. McCoy seemed to ease up as he leaned into his drink.

"You're not a Doctor on a starship unless you have a usual." He took several large gulps of his drink and sat back in his chair.

"He's my cousin." She said out of the blue.

"Who?" McCoy said confused.

"Kirk, not by blood, my aunt married his uncle about 6 years ago. But my Dad doesn't get along his sister very much so me and Jim didn't see much of each other until the Academy, but even then we both went our separate ways."

"Consider yourself lucky. Jim's a handful."

"Tell me about it. One minute the man is court marshaled and the next he's captain of a ship he was never assigned to in the first place."

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault."

"No kidding?!" Christine took a large gulp of her drink and started laughing.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I…I was the reason…he was court marshaled in the first place!" She managed between breathes.

"What are you talking about? He was court marshaled because he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru."

"I know!" She said still laughing. Now McCoy couldn't help but to give and laugh a bit himself. "I helped him…build the software that bypassed the system."

Several moments passed before they were both done laughing. McCoy wiped his eyes and thought that they were both on the same page.

"Look, I wasn't lying when I said you did well today." McCoy started but was abruptly interrupted.

"Okay," She said then drained her glass. She went to slip out of the booth but halted on the edge digging in her purse. "Look you don't have to patronize me. I'm going to put in for a transfer tomorrow and I'll be gone within the week." She stood up, still holding on for balance, and threw down money on the table to pay for her drinks. "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you, and I'm sorry for…whatever it is…that is up your ass."

Christine stumbled away from the table and left McCoy momentarily stunned. "Shit!" He threw money down on the table to cover his drink and ran out of the bay after her. "Chapel!" he yelled to her from down the hall. She turned abruptly with wide eyes.

"Are you following me?!" It took every fiber of McCoy's being not to laugh at her outburst. Intoxication finally setting in his younger employee. "Please don't follow me!" she said but didn't wait for a response and turned and kept walking toward the elevator.

"Well I kinda have no choice since you won't stop walking." He retaliated.

"I don't appreciate you following me!"

"Than stop walking!" She stopped walking and just then the shuttle doors whooshed open and she darted inside and hit the close button. But the alcohol impaired her speed and the sober McCoy darted through the doors just as they shut. She let out a weird noise and reached to push a button the panel but McCoy pushed her back against the wall and held her there with one hand and pushed the 'Stop Shuttle' button with the other.

"Just listen to me for one minute."

"I'm done listening to you! All you have to say is mean things, and I'm kinda drunk right now! So the last thing I need is you reminding me about how much I suck."

"You don't suck…and I don't want you to put in for the transfer tomorrow."

"Of course you do! You made it perfectly clear you don't want me here. I wouldn't want me here. I'm not cut out for this, that guy almost died!"

"Yeah and he didn't because you saved his life." He said trying to make a point, but she wasn't hearing it. Christine just shook her head. "Fine, put in for the transfer if that's what you want..."

"You are the most complicated human being I have ever met!" She yelled, actually yelled at him. "First without so much as a hello you yell at me for being too young and how I'm incapable of doing my job because of it. You tell me I'm on the first flight out of here and then you tell me to stay; now you want me to go. You're driving me crazy!"

"Chapel!" he yelled over her.

"What?" she yelled back annoyed.

"Shut up." Christine just stared at McCoy, "if you put in for a transfer tomorrow, I'm just going to reject it."

"What if I don't want to be here?"

"You've got no choice." Christine just looked at McCoy, he suddenly became very aware that his hand was still on her chest. Quickly, he removed his hand and pushed the button and the elevator trusted into motion. "I expect you to be in the Sick Bay at 0800 hours ready for your duty. That includes getting up and eating breakfast."

The shuttle stopped and McCoy exited the shuttle.

"Bones!" He stopped and turned to look at Chapel who was still standing in the shuttle. "Be a gentlemen and escort a girl home?"

"No." McCoy started walking away and left Chapel stood there awestruck. "If you're going to have more of these drink away your sorrows nights you need to learn to get to your cabin alone." He yelled as he walked.

Christine just stood there staring at the keypad to the shuttle when the shuttle doors started to close. Just before they were completely closed a hand slipped through and caught the doors sensors, causing them to stop shutting and open back up. Christine looked over and saw McCoy standing with his left hand on the door and his right hand stretched out for her to take.

"You're going to be the death of me kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Leonard McCoy was about to take his seat in the Galley Bay when he noticed several men talking rather animatedly and pointing across the hall. He followed their gaze and found a seemingly well put together blonde sitting at a table by herself with a cup of orange juice and a news padd. With over 400 personnel aboard the Enterprise it wasn't a shock, even for the Chief Medical Officer, if you met someone you've haven't seen on the ship before. However, a quick second glance at the female, as she stood and walked over to the beverage counter, made Bones nearly trip over his own two feet.

Unlike yesterday, when she looked way to much like a child and not enough like a certified Nurse, Christine Chapel stood looking like she belonged on a starship. Her uniform hugged her in all the right places, showing off her hourglass figure as well as her long legs. Her hair was pulled back neatly giving her the allusion of a woman and not the girl he met. She reached up to grab several packets of sugar when several men mysteriously all tripped at the same time bringing their trays of food crashing to the ground. Thankfully McCoy was not one of them.

"Since when do they make those skirts so short?" Kirk asked sounded slightly disgusted as he walked up next to McCoy. Before Bones could be pulled completely out of his trance, Kirk started walking. Bones followed his best friend.

"I've never heard you complain about them before." Bones said with a smirk

"Yeah well they weren't my little cousin." Jim said. McCoy noticed that they were on the same path as Christine as she walked back to her seat.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Act cool Bones. Act natural._

"You look good." Bones said as he sat down next to Jim, who was sitting across from Chapel. _Dumbass._

"Thhhanks." She said wiping orange juice from her chin, the comment catching her off guard, "I think."

"I just mean you don't look like the infantile, adolescent teenager that appeared in my sick bay yesterday. If you would have dressed like this yesterday we wouldn't have had a problem." Bones elaborated. He immediately felt bad for his comment when he could see the tired sting behind her eyes. On the outside she looked well put together, but in her eyes he could tell she was having the hangover of a lifetime.

Chapel gave McCoy a pass because she wasn't up for confrontation and just ignored him and shifted to Jim.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked

"You my friend, got plastered." Kirk said with a smile.

"What? I only have 4 maybe 5 glasses of Vulcan Brandy! I could drink that under the table at home." McCoy dropped his fork in stunned disbelief.

"Einstein, one alcoholic beverage on a starship is like three on Earth." He said with his usual snide attitude.

"No shit?" She asked seriously.

Kirk pushed his tray to the side and placed three things in front of Christine. A tall glass full of red thick liquid, a small pill and a plate of food.

"Here drink this, take this and eat. You'll feel better in fifteen minutes." Jim guaranteed.

"What is it?" Christine lifted the glass to inspect its contents.

"Don't ask just do it."

"Do I want to know what it is?" She said examining the red liquid.

"Probably not." McCoy answered seriously.

Christine popped the pill in her mouth and downed the thick red liquid then started coughing.

"Good girl. I need to go find Scotty so I'll see you two later. Eat." Jim shoved the tray to her and left.

Christine waited until Jim was out of the hall before turning to McCoy, "Don't worry McCoy, I'll get out of your hair before I even get in it." Chapel said standing up from the table. A wave of dizziness washed over her. She would have fallen to the floor is Spock was not there to catch her. Spock stood there with his food tray in one hand, Christine Chapel in one arm and an eyebrow raised.

"Where the hell did you come from?" McCoy asked half out of his seat, looking a bit wild eyed. Spock sat his tray on the table and began to assist Chapel back to her seat.

"I am sorry Dr. McCoy if I ruined your chance of being the hero. However with your reflexes the odds of both of you getting hurt was remarkably high." Spock said with an ever so slight smirk to his lips.

"Hey," Christine said squinting her eyes and holding her forehead. "You're the guy I kicked out of Sick Bay yesterday."

"Your assumption is correct."

"Thanks for not letting me crack my skull on the floor." She said with a strained smile.

"It is quite illogical of you to suggest that your skull would have made such an impact for it to crack. Clearly you would have suffered from a dislocated shoulder and minor bruising at worse giving the trajectory and angle of your body. Your skull was the least of my worries."

"Oh brother!" McCoy said into his coffee mug.

"What?" She asked

"May I?" Spock asked as he gestured toward the seat Kirk occupied not two minutes ago.

"Actually we were just…" McCoy started

"Sure." A smile more apparent on her lips now.

"…leaving." McCoy finished as Spock took the seat. She now knew how to get under McCoy's skin, and by god she was going to use it. Spock pushed the tray of food Kirk has given her closer toward her and picked up the empty glass that once held the red slush.

"I highly suggest you consume something solid to help absorb the hangover concoction Captain Kirk administered to you."

"You've had one? Does it actually work?"

"I do not know. I have only ingested the mixture once out of pure curiosity." Spock said matter of factly.

Christine just sat there at a loss for words. She made a quick glance over the table at McCoy, he was shaking his head at his eggs. She couldn't help but notice the shape of his lips and how when he looked up from his plate, the color of his uniform brought out the blue in his eyes.

"I'm afraid we have not been formally introduced." He said breaking her of her trance, "I am Spock, First Officer as well as Chief Science Officer."

"Christine Chapel, Head Nurse." Chapel held her hand over the table, a sudden rush of embarrassment overcame her when Spock didn't replicate her actions. Her eyes darted between a rather amused looking McCoy and a…well Spock. The only emotion he ever let show was that of an eyebrow raise. That one eyebrow could mean several things, confusion, fascination, humor. She pulled her hand back and quickly picked up the sausage biscuit Kirk had given her and took a bite.

"I have been looking forward to our next meeting so I could personally apologize for my behavior in the Medical Bay yesterday. It fascinates me to know that the human's sheer inability to give up could actually produce some positive outcomes."

"Okay." What else were you supposed to say to that?

"Well Spock, I would love to stay here as you insult my head nurse, not to mention my species however, we have a Medical Bay to tend to." McCoy said standing up from the table.

"I do not wish to keep you from your duties." Spock said and nodded toward Christine.

She stood up and began to follow McCoy out of the Galley. Until someone called her name.

"Nurse Chapel." She stopped and turned in her spot to see Spock standing a few feet away. His tray left abandoned at the table.

"Spock you can call me Christine." She told him.

"I am fond of formalities."

"Then Nurse Chapel it is. What can I do for you, umm, Mr. Spock."

"As I do not wish to keep you from your duties I would as if you would meet me for a drink after your shift this evening."

"Of course."

With a quick spin she started again on her path out of the Galley, noting that nearly the entire hall was staring in her direction. Even McCoy, who stopped when he noticed she wasn't still following him. She walked past him a smirk of all smirks. He just rolled his eyes, gave the First Office a look over and followed Christine into the lift.

"No wonder he wants to meet with you again." He said coming to a stop next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She said humorously as she pushed the button for the Medical Bay.

"You do know that by offering to shake his hand you practically asked to have sex with him."

"Whatever, you are so making that up…right? I mean you are making that up right?" The lift came to a stop and a smirking McCoy exited leaving a stunned Chapel behind. "McCoy…McCoy! Bones you're just joking right?"

**XOXO**

**Like?Review?**


End file.
